


HCs. Call sign: L0V3

by Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler, SevlinRipley



Category: It - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Radio, Flirting, Gift Giving, Headcanon, Kissing, Lap-sitting, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Meet-Cute, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler/pseuds/Michael_hearteyes_Wheeler, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/pseuds/SevlinRipley
Summary: Richie's high school radio show meets Hawkins High A/V club.





	HCs. Call sign: L0V3

**Author's Note:**

> This was from May 10th. ‘a:’ indicates @michael-hearteyes-wheeler on Tumblr

  * Richie started out as a radio personality hosting his own show in high school
  * Sometimes he’d intercept radio feedback from other stations, waves getting mixed up
  * One time it’s these nerds from Hawkins, Indiana and their A/V club when Richie turned the board off for his show
  * **a:** the Party tunes in and are like, ‘Who is this madman?’
  * They can’t stop listening to him and he, in return, is always chatting them up after his show
  * **a:** they crack each other up
  * So he has these new bffs in Indiana whom he starts talking to the Losers about, and even, interviews each of the party members on his show, like once a week until they've all had a turn?
  * So the Losers can get to know them
  * But also maybe Richie's a little protective of his relationship with the party and so he doesn't invite the Losers to the booth right away to talk to the Party themselves?
  * The kids sound really cool (obvi an AU where they're all the same age) and eventually Richie's like, 'Okay, one at a time though or the line'll be too blocked up'
  * They all are well-acquainted come graduation cause they've basically been talking for three and a half years straight and have even planned university/jobs around each other's wish lists, etc.
  * P.S. they are all in love and that's what I mean by well-acquainted
  * But they're actually not at the point of saying it yet cause they haven't met in person??
  * And what if they're not as compatible as they feel they are?
  * Then they actually do meet and it's fucking electric like - like ... you know two metals melted down into one? Bam! They're basically bonded for life
  * Will and Richie (I'm crying) have sent each other mixtapes every other month since they started talking
  * Richie plays Will’s tapes on his show, and is basically professing his love to the whole school
  * (Mind you, not everyone listens to the radio show buttt you know to those listeners who do exist)
  * He doesn't interview them after the first time obvi; he only got permission for the one series because it was like international bonding/relating, etc.
  * But MUSIC? He can do
  * **a:** throughout the years they have different segments like 'Dustins critter corner' where he just talks about weird animals
  * **a:** Mike W does a D&D segment
  * Richie is so fucking in love with all of them
  * **a:** They plan one big huge meet up and finally see each other and it's like seeing old friends
  * El and Bill talking to each other is the softest, most fucking sweet exchange anyone’s ears have ever heard
  * Billy's trying not to stutter, and El is just hushed tones and slow choosing of words
  * The whole Party is here for Bill's stutter - they're supportive of him taking speech therapy if that's what he wants, but he doesn't NEED it, hell no
  * **a:** If Lucas and Stan are on air it turns into a Richie roast session and Richie is laughing so hard he cries
  * **a:** Dustin gets Steve to come on air and give beauty tips
  * Steve's segment gets the most live questions............probably
  * **a:** Richie blurts, “Wow, Steve, you sound hot!” Cue the phones ringing off the hook
  * Steve is totally sputtering for a second but then Dustin elbows him, and Steve's like, 'Well that’s cause I am, and this is why...' continuing his beauty segment flawlessly
  * (Jonathan driving Steve to the school on his way to work and Steve's nervous? So Jonathan keeps his hand planted on Steve's thigh)
  * **a:** Nancy and Dustin also talk about unsolved crimes
  * **a:** Richie just mercilessly teases Mike W..... just like he loves him sm but won't let him get away with how dorky he is.
  * But legit he's dopey-smiling the whole damn time Mike does his on-air DM thing
  * **a:** Ben loves listening, and wants to start playing D&D
  * Ben asks Mike H to learn about it with him
  * **a:** Bev and Max with a feminist segment
  * Mr. Clarke, head of the AV club is like the coolest 'old dude' Richie has ever spoken to and he's a HUGE nerd
  * a: Richie is like, 'Wow cool adults exist??' And Will goes, 'Yeah! You should meet my mom!'
  * Eddie sitting in Richie's lap while they do the radio, and Richie showing Eddie which buttons to push and shit, and Eddie has the perfect broadcast voice for their sponsors
  * And lots of shoulder kisses and Eddie's hands folded over Richie's arm and side-ear nuzzling
  * Bev making silent gagging motions from the corner where she's waiting for her segment with Max
  * But Richie has long legs and kicks playfully at her ankles and then just plants the biggest kiss ever on Eddie's cheek, and Eddie's wiping it off but smiling so hard and trying not to giddily laugh into the mic
  * Stan? The most proud bestfriendslashpolyboyfriend ever??? Mhmm!!
  * He's so happy Richie has an outlet he's ENJOYING
  * Bringing Richie lunch because Richie has to set up at lunch time for his show that pretty much starts as his last period, and goes till an hour or so after school ends
  * Derry and Hawkins have the same time zone, so the Party can only hang out for the hour or so Richie broadcasts after the end of school
  * So he always has a show to himself part-way which is great for pushing him creatively
  * The Party and Losers ACTIVELY miss each other on the weekends
  * HOWEVER they plan to go see a new release at the theater in groups at the same time so it's LIKE they're on a -friend-date and they can talk about it on Monday for movie review Monday?
  * MoMo (MovieMonday)
  * **a:** Also it’s everyone's favorite time of the day and sometimes they make plans to sneak into the school to do an extra long Saturday show
  * **a:** Because obviously El and max can get into anywhere they want
  * Richie’s sound booth/Hawkins AV Club is plastered with pictures of the long distance babies
  * Richie has several folded up photos of everyone he cares about in his wallet and some art Will sent him
  * They send each other their school pride shirts and wear them at their own schools and send (at the end of the year) each other pages with the other team's signatures to stick in their yearbooks - like they went to school together
  * Murray Bauman is the biggest fan of Richie’s show, don’t touch me
  * When he hears Nancy come on, he's like... the most ridiculous ever about it
  * All in all, everyone is in love and we’re very grateful for radio frequency around here




End file.
